uglyamericansfandomcom-20200222-history
Randall Skeffington
Randall Skeffington (voiced by Kurt Metzger) is Mark Lilly's roommate. Background In the pilot episode Randall became a zombie in an attempt to win over a cute girl named Krystal with a zombie fixation, only to find out she had moved on to warlocks. Now, the unemployed and undead Randall spends his days doing odd jobs to pay the rent, and scheming is a big part of his life. He is constantly exploiting Mark for money. He has written a zombie cook book, produced a movie, appeared on the reality TV show "Night Terrors", managed a "manbird" in a champion cockfighting tournament, attempted mining for silver and sold footage of Mark and Callie having sex. As he is still living in the small flat that he shares with Mark, it is possible that either none of his ideas has worked out as planned, or he has squandered most of his earnings. Randall is still continually stalking Krystal by the episode "Better Off Undead", having problems admitting the relationship is over, let alone that it even started. She has a restraining order against him, but it doesn't stop him from following her. In an attempt to get over her, he joined a zombie cult, the New Paltz Zombieology Center, but quit after they asked him for two hundred dollars. Personality Randall comes off as extremely blunt. He is constantly insulting others without really trying, especially when they disagree with him in some way. He appears to dislike everyone that Mark knows, especially Callie, although the two grow fond of each other after a brutal fight. This turns out to be a common interaction between himself and others, where upon meeting someone he may be rude, but in another episode will be seen working with that person. Another example of this is Leonard, whom by season 2 he is working with on another money-making scheme. He has some ridiculously narcissistic traits, believing himself to be an "unstoppable mangod". He also has some rather creepy and disgusting characteristics, such as a tendency towards younger females and repeatedly bugging his roommate Mark Lilly. He has admitted that he has been living his sexual life so long that he is indiscriminate in choosing sexual partners, in one instance a toaster. He also has a bad habit of using Mark's things without permission. Zombie Traits and Powers Like other zombies, Randall finds the smell and taste of human flesh appealing. Randall sometimes gets cravings for flesh, causing him to go temporarily insane with desire, and is in a program similar to Alcoholics Anonymous to deal with his cravings, as seen when he talks to his sponsor in "An American Werewolf in America"). He has rarely missed an opportunity to consume Mark's body parts when Mark seems to have been killed. Being a zombie, Randall does not need to sleep. His body can sustain a great deal of damage that a human never can. But then he is also frequently losing body parts to decay and accidents, forcing him to find replacements at shady areas all around the city. Randall seems to have already lost sight in one of his eyes, although it appears to be able to move still. His hand gets blown off by a firecracker in "Blob Gets Job". He has been ripped to pieces by Callie Maggotbone in "So, You Want to Be a Vampire?" And his body gets torn in halves by a moving bus while reaching for a penny in the street in "Kong of Queens". He has lost his penis in "Treegasm", which has attained consciousness and escapes due to Randall's weird taste in sex. He has since replaced his penis a number of times. Family It is revealed in "Blob Gets Job" that Randall hails from New Jersey, a fiercely anti-zombie community, so he has been forced to hide his condition from his parents, especially his father Roger Skeffington, who is a veteran of the Zombie-Human Civil War) and an avid zombie hater. Mark, unaware that this was a secret from his parents, lets it slip to them. His parents take it surprisingly well, his father even takes a photo with him pretending having cut off his head so that he could show the picture off to his war buddies. His mother has known it all along, while hiding it from his father until he revealed it. Trivia * Randall only has two working taste buds ("Blob Gets Job"). * He's a fan of reality TV. * His hobbies include working out at the gym and windsurfing while completely naked, as seen in his audition tape for Clark Dungaree's reality TV show "Night Terrors" in "Trolling for Terror". * He believes in Vishnu, as he sheds a tear of joy and thanks Vishnu when he has been put into "Night Terrors". * He has a very bad habit of using Mark's things, such as his clothes (that don't even fit him) or his room for his strange sexual perversions. * He seems to enjoy reading since he does not sleep. He says it kills time and keeps him off the streets ("The Ring of Powers"). External links * Randall Skeffington @ Facebook * Randall Skeffington @ Twitter Gallery Randall Baby.png|Baby Randall Randall Human.png|Before becoming a zombie Randall without Penis.png|Without his penis Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Zombies